Seiyo High School
by DawnMay
Summary: AU! Hori Su is transferred to Seiyo High School in Tokyo. She meets an evil and twisted teacher-in-disguise who works secretly as a manager for Easter Company which is quite popular but is rumored to be carrying bad deeds to stay on the top rank. What is she going to do when she finds out that the company has an ulterior motive for sending him in the school as a teacher? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or this particular idea. I was given this whole Su-in-high-school idea by **_**kikigirl4321**_**. So thanks to her, I am writing this.**

**Summary: AU! Hori Su is transferred to Seiyo High School in Tokyo. She meets an evil and twisted teacher-in-disguise who works secretly as a manager for Easter Company which is quite popular but is rumored to be carrying bad deeds to stay on the top rank. What is she going to do when she finds out that the company has an ulterior motive for sending him in the school as a teacher? **

* * *

**Seiyo High School**

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Hori Su and I come from a poor family in Okinawa region. I have just changed schools and will be attending Seiyo High School this year in Tokyo. Thankfully, it's a hostel and so my parents didn't need to buy me a flat considering I have no relatives in Tokyo.

I am not on scholarship and so have to pay the fees and obviously have to buy the accessories required. Even with all the financial problems mom and dad decided to send me here and I can never be enough grateful of them. They took a loan so that I could study properly and lead a bright future and I am certainly not going to disappointing them and do my best.

Seiyo Academy, while not the best school in whole Japan, is still far better than the school I once attended. I had a few friends in Okinawa but never had a really close one I could always depend on. My best friend has always been my mom and now I'll have to live on my own in a whole new city, in a completely foreign place with complete strangers.

I wonder what kind of girls are to meet me in Seiyo High School. I hope against hope that they won't be like the twins Ichijo Eru and Iru who couldn't talk about anything else other than boys.

Don't get me wrong, I liked them all right but I can't tolerate everyone! I am a human after all. I can have a fair amount of people I dislike or at least don't enjoy.

It was highly embarrassing for me to be around them, especially when they started accusing me of being in a relationship with every guy I ever helped. I had to stop being kind for some time and lay low just because people were starting to think of me as a slut. But whoever I had helped too many times and who had known me long enough, knew I was only being my kind-self. Eru and Iru were just too deep into boys to realize that.

This kind of situation was even more intolerable when Musashi, my acquaintance, started thinking that I had a crush on him just because Iru told him that after I helped him with his homework! It was so hard to make him believe me and stop flirting and that's not all, I had ended up howling at Eru and Iru which was very uncharacteristic of me. But really, they had gone too far even for me and even though I had apologized to them I still think they deserved to be shouted at since I had been enduring them for too long. Eru was slightly better than Iru though as she didn't play tricks on people nor did she did match making like her twin so she got off the hook easily and didn't receive too much of my sudden bluntness.

I sighed. All I could do is hope that this year goes off incredibly without me getting involved in any 'situations'…

But then, that would be just wishful thinking, for Hori Su didn't know what was going to hit her. She certainly had no idea what kind of tornado she will soon find herself it. For now, let's just leave her in her peace and climb the city bus to see how her year in this new school goes.

* * *

Hori Su, who you have already been introduced to, was starting her first day today. It wasn't an official first day but she had to reach the school with her bag anyway. The real day starts tomorrow. All she had to do today was, reach before seven fifteen in the evening and get some rest before going to the dinner in the Dining Hall at eight and hitting the bed at nine.

The city bus dropped her in front of the main gate of the school and took off to drop its other passengers. Su took a deep breath before taking a step towards the gate. It was ordinary but still looked quite elite. It was well polished and the walls around were clean with not even a patch or ink taking away its beauty in the slightest, unlike her previous school.

She entered the school nervously and didn't dare look at anyone but her feet. She didn't expect to bump into someone though.

She gasped as she was thrown off balance for a moment before she regained herself.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching… mister…" she started as she looked at the man standing in front of her, grinning cheekily.

"Rhythm, Fujisaki Rhythm! And it's no problem Miss…" he introduced himself moving his hand in a gesture to shake.

"Hori Su. Pleasure to meet you Mister Fujisaki" she nodded her head and took his hand to shake with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you too Miss Hori but do call me by my first name Rhythm for I have two siblings with the same surname in the same year as me, so it will be awkward for us all if you call us by our surname for you'll be getting three replies in return" he chuckled.

"Oh, is that so… well then I'll keep that in mind Mister Fujisaki if you'd do as much as calling me Su" she replied politely. His grin only widened before he jumped a step backward and threw his fist in the air all the while saying,

"All right Su!" she giggled lightly at his enthusiasm before he continued. "So, Su, I believe you are new, seeing that bag of yours and counting the fact I have never seen you before..." he commented. She nodded.

"Yes this is my first day here." She replied.

"Well then come on let's go, I'll drop you off to girls dormitories before I show you around if you don't mind?" he asked politely.

"Oh no, of course, I don't mind. I would really appreciate it on contrary" she said sincerely seeing that the school was pretty big and she had no idea where the dormitories or Dining Hall was.

"All right then, follow me" he winked at her and held out his arm which she politely took and walked beside him inside the Seiyo grounds, allowing him to carry her bag reluctantly when he offered.

"So… tell me. Where do you come from?" he asked conversationally.

"Okinawa" she replied without hesitation.

"That's a very beautiful town. I've toured there once during the summers when I was in middle school."

"That's really great. I hope you did visit the famous lake when you were there near the temple?" she asked politely.

"Yes I did, it would be such a waste if I hadn't… it's really a marvelous place. I would never understand why you would leave that paradise to come in Tokyo. This city is far too crowded and polluted" he stated.

"To get a better education, of course; I don't come from a wealthy family and would need to earn to take care of my parents during old age. And though I agree this city isn't anything like paradise, it has still got better education then Okinawa" She replied.

"Hmm, I respect your views young lady. I hope you're good in athletics or music… What are your hobbies?" he asked.

"I like cooking and doing some domestic work. Cleaning always relieves any stress I may have and I am a little bit interested in music. I like Hashimoto Miyuki the best and listen to other songs too but don't really know the singer. And, I can never think of ever taking part in athletics, I am horrible at it… How about you?" she asked him as she tilted her head to look at him. He was quite tall, now that she noticed. Rhythm had shoulder length purple hair and the same purple eyes. He wore a white beanie, white long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans. On his feet were white and blue shoes.

"Oh... as for myself, I am more interested in foreign music and just love the Black Eyed Peas! Have you heard their song 'I Got a Feeling'? If not, you should. It's absolutely amazing! And how could you not like athletics or sports, must I ask? It's so full of adrenaline; it's the best feeling in the world! You would never get that kind of feeling by just doing domestic work" he raised his eyebrows, challenging her to prove him wrong. She merely smiled in amusement.

"As you say" she shrugged before asking randomly, "I thought the school had a uniform?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh it does, it's just that I am not a very big fan of the uniform and prefer to stay in my choice of attire until dinner" he replied proudly. "Oh look, we're already here... Su, this is the girls' dormitories and girls' dormitories, this is your new refugee, Miss Hori Su. I hope she'll be in a very good care under your roof as I must say…" he looked at his watch before looking at Su. "… I would never like to delay such a beautiful girl such as you since it's only half an hour till dinner and being the gentleman I am, would never take a lady away from her precious rest. If you don't mind me my dearest Su, shall I continue to show you around some time later? For you see, boys dormitories are quite far from here and I take quite an amount of time in getting ready. I assure you; I don't take an hour doing my hair like my sister but wish to be presentable enough. So, what do you say, lovely Su?" he bowed, causing Su to laugh before she could even answer.

"Yes, oh Sir, I think you have made the right choice and I wouldn't want a man like you to be delayed any further either. But I would surely like to present my gratitude of being brought here considering I would surely have been lost in this vast school" she replied animatedly and just as formally and curtsied. He grinned.

"It's my pleasure, princess. I believe I'll see you at dinner then" he nodded before taking her hand and mock kissing it before nodding again and taking his leave, whistling all the way. Su smiled widely and shook her head. Maybe her stay here won't be that bad. She walked up the stairs to the tenth year dormitories and dropped her bag in the common room before reading the list on the notice board to check which room was assigned to her. According to it, Hori Su, she, had to stay in room number nine.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter and don't think the characters are a tad bit too out of character. If they are I'd appreciate your opinion and any advice you wish to bestow upon me. The first few chapters are merely introductions and the excitement will build some time later when all introductions would be done with. Any questions about the plot or the chapter for the matter are welcomed too. I hope the chapter is not too short... if it is, I'll try to make the next one longer. And, the most important thing, this is a high school story so obviously there are couples and pairs in love. I am going to keep Miki x Yoru, Amu x Ikuto and Su x Nikaidou (of course) as pairings. If you have any other pairings in mind, do leave a review. There are some characters which I prefer to keep in Su's earlier school since otherwise the story will become too crowded and this mainly revolves around Sukaidou.**


End file.
